Las crónicas de la Yorozuya Gura-chan
by karunebulous
Summary: [Yorozuya Gura-chan #4] Okita no quería pestes, en la Yorozuya no había remilgos a la hora de pagar renta y Gintoki no es bueno expresándose.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Sabes con que sales, pero nunca sabrás con que llegarás a tu casa.

 **Fandom** : Gintama.

 **Personajes** : Kagura, Sougo Okita y Gintoki Sakata.

 **Advertencias** : AU, OOC, Child!Gintoki, Chief!Kagura, OkiKagu ya establecido.

 **Rated** : T.

 **Género** : Friendship y Family.

 **Disclaimer** : No soy Sorachi, eso es obvio.

 **Resumen** : Y así terminó una cita improvisada.

 **N/A:** Tenía ganas de personajes invertidos. Kagura es mayor que Gintoki, Shinpachi es mayor que Otae. Esto es un AU, si me animo, tal vez lo convierta en una serie… aunque este año (y permanentemente) ya no escribiré más fics por capítulos. Gracias por leer de antemano.

* * *

La vida era fácil para Kagura.

Comía, dormía y cagaba cuando le venía en gana; aunque hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser una bebé como para darse el lujo de solamente tener esas tres funciones.

Una bebé no tendría el intelecto para tener su propio negocio (Yorozuya Gura-chan) y partirse el lomo trabajando cuando milagrosamente Shinpachi, su empleado y ella reciben un cliente después de largos periodos de sequía. Así vivía al pasar años desde que llegó a la Tierra de polizón en una nave espacial, apenas logrando comunicarse con las personas y aun así conservaba cierto acento. Por fortuna conoció a la vieja Otose, quien terminó rentándole el piso de arriba... y terminaban peleando cuando Kagura se atrasaba con la renta, cosa que casi siempre ocurre.

Una bebé no sería capaz de caminar hasta el parque, pasear a Sadaharu y recoger la mierda que deja regada por el suelo.

Definitivamente si fuese una bebé ella no estuviese acostándose con un imbécil sádico ladrón de impuestos.

El asunto con Sougo Okita fue una de esas estúpidas decisiones producto de un lapsus mental mezclado con soledad y calentura, porque una mujer de veinticuatro años como ella no es inmune a tener necesidades físicas que ya se hacían insoportables (y encima el precio de un vibrador mediocre estaba por las nubes, tenía que apañarse con lo que tenía a la mano). Tal vez era cuestión de costumbre seguir follando con el sádico, sería la única forma para todavía no haber dejado de frecuentarlo de esa manera, ¿no? Ella, modestia aparte, era una mujer hermosa y sacó las piernas de modelo de su difunta madre. Kagura tenía sus métodos para camelarse a cualquier tipo y conseguir tragos gratis o un buen rato entre las sábanas si ella estaba de humor. Extraño era no haber dormido con otro hombre desde que miraba desnudo a Okita y oportunidades no le habían faltado. Ellos no eran exclusivos. Para nada.

Soyo no dejaba de insistirle a Kagura que se sincerara de una buena vez. Quien sabe de qué demonios habla, cuando le entra el espíritu _fangirl_ para Kagura es imposible entender las incoherencias de su mejor amiga; Okita y ella eran un tóxico coctel de peleas e insultos, incapaces de comportarse como seres civilizados cuando se encontraban. El sexo no ayudaba mucho con sus antecedentes al decir verdad.

Sin embargo, era lo único bueno que resultaba de estar con el sádico... Aunque preferiría tirar su reserva de _sukonbu_ al váter que decírselo y alimentar el enorme Ego que tenía. Así que gracias, pero no gracias.

En fin, retozar en una cama (o en un muro, el bosque y varios lugares semi públicos) no era sinónimo de una casa con valla blanca y pequeña mascota como las películas occidentales mostraban. Tampoco significaba que la interacción de ambos fuera a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados como si estuviesen en un _fanfic_.

Entonces... ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia el sádico se antojó hoy de salir del _love hotel_ con ella y encima caminando junto a ella? ¡Ni que fuera su novio!

Normalmente cada uno se iba por su lado después de hacer lo que se hacía en los moteles y durante todo el tiempo que lo ha conocido, Okita nunca había sido del tipo pegajoso, el no era de los que abrazaba después de coger. Punto.

Aunque conociéndolo, de seguro quería molestarla por alguna razón y esa fue la forma que se le ocurrió. Si, debe ser eso. Kagura no tenía por qué utilizar sus neuronas y pensar demasiado las cosas.

O quizá fue el pequeño bulto que cayó desmayado a sus pies lo que la regresó a tierra.

-oOo-

Un nido de pájaros plateado, cautos ojos rojizos, ropas raídas, todo piel y huesos era ese crio que apenas le llegaba a Kagura a la cintura.

Gintoki Sakata, ese fue el nombre que les dio en cuanto se despertó. En uno de sus impulsos extraños Kagura agarró del suelo al niño, poco sorprendida de que no pesara nada, y se lo llevó a su departamento. Okita la siguió, sacando su policía trabajador interior recordándole que esos casos los llevaba los servicios sociales y Kagura no podía ignorar a un niño desmayado. Tampoco es que se fuera a quedar con él.

-oOo-

Gin ya tenía un mes en la Yorozuya, con ayuda de Tama y Catherine Shinpachi tenía que bañarlo porque como cualquier niño de ocho años (al menos eso le calculó Otose) detestaba bañarse y los vegetales. Pero si tenía fijación por los dulces.

Ya no se le veían tanto los huesos y había comenzado a quejarse de que Kagura solo cocinaba arroz con huevo cuando era su turno y Kagura le decía que si las neuronas le servian para criticar su comida, igual le servirían para aprender a cocinar. Por supuesto, discutían por eso.

Él dormía en un _futon_ extra en la sala porque el closet le daba claustrofobia. Kagura a veces despertaba en medio de la noche por los ruidos del niño cuando tenía pesadillas y se quedaba velando su sueño. Apenas era un niño y ya había pasado por tanto, ella podía sentirse identificada en la época en la que vivía en su planeta natal, Rakuyou... Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Sadaharu mordía su cabeza cuando él se quejaba de recoger el excremento cuando Shinpachi no estaba.

No sabía leer, aunque al ver las coloridas imágenes de una _Jump_ que Shinpachi compró solo porque había una entrevista del _ending_ del _anime_ de moda que Otsuu cantaba, eso fue amor a primera vista. Ese fue el incentivo para que le enseñarle a leer... tarea de la que se encargaba la hermana menor de Shinpachi, Otae. Sin embargo, con uno que otro golpe de parte de ella cuando él la llamaba gorila.

Okita pasaba a visitar la Yorozuya con frecuencia y a veces le llevaba _sukonbu_ a Kagura (ella siempre daba el primer mordisco, escéptica. Nunca se sabía con el sádico si el _sukonbu_ podía estar adulterado con laxante o picante, más de una vez le pasó). De algún modo Gin y él se llevaban bien a su manera (después de que Okita pusiera salsa tabasco en el pudin de Gintoki y que Gintoki se vengara echandole pegamento a su antifaz una vez que Okita se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás) y Kagura con renuencia notaba como Okita extrañamente sería un buen padre si de verdad le pusiera empeño. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez Kagura pensara más allá del cuadro habitual... Ella tendría que dejar de escuchar las teorías de _shipper_ de Soyo como antes, así su cabeza dejaría de llevarla a ese tipo de escenarios.

Horror.

No, ella estaba mejor como antes. Aunque en su vida diaria sin incluir a Okita, las cosas no serían como antes.

Gintoki no tenía padres o parientes que recordara y a este punto dejarlo en una casa de acogida ya no era una opción. Probablemente terminaría en las calles de nuevo y Kagura se encariñó con él al punto de acortarle el nombre.

Ni modo, ahora sería una Yorozuya con unas gafas, un niño de permanente, un perro y la Reina del Distrito Kabuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título** : Según leyendas urbanas, a una Yato se le atrapaba mejor con sukonbu que con chocolate.

 **Personajes** : Sougo Okita, Gintoki Sakata y Kagura.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, AU, Edades Invertidas, mencionado OkiKagu.

 **Resumen** : Okita descubrió que no se debe subestimar a los niños, especialmente a la última adquisición en la Yorozuya Gura-chan.

 **N/A** : Será una serie de capítulos autoconclusivos dentro de un mismo AU que iré posteando cuando tenga inspiración, la linea de tiempo no será cronológica. Pensé en publicar por separado, pero... la secuencia se perdería un poco y sería tedioso explicar lo mismo en cada cap (Tal vez la publique en AO3 como una serie y allí si irán los oneshots por separado).

En este AU, los personajes tendrán edades distintas: Kagura tiene 24, Sougo 28, Shinpachi 26, Otae 15, Kondo 18 y Gintoki entre ocho o nueve años... habrá time skip en los oneshots futuros y obviamente, las edades variarán.

YEP, aquí Sougo es el Comandante del Shinsengumi y Kondo el Vice-comandante (The Shinsengumi is done! lol) xD.

Por cierto, no dejaré de escribir para este fandom, sólo que me dedicaré a fics cortos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Sougo Okita tenía el día libre. Como Comandante del Shinsengumi, él podía darse el lujo de tomarse un día de vez en cuando de mangonear reclutas, quejarse del papeleo de su escritorio y dormitar entre patrullas (no era como si él debiera patrullar estando al mando, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que encargarse de los trámites burocráticos dentro de un despacho). Pudo haber ido a ver peleas clandestinas pero en lugar de eso se encontró abriendo la puerta de la Yorozuya Gura-chan.

¿Por qué China nunca podía cerrar la puerta? Tampoco es que hubiese algo digno de ser robado aparte de la mascota _Inugami_ y aun así, esa bola de pelos sabía defenderse muy bien.

—¿Otra vez aquí, Souichirou?

Okita escuchó ese tono desinteresado. Gintoki estaba echado en el sofá izquierdo y no despegó la mirada de la _Jump_.

—¿No tienes tarea que hacer, Pequeño Jefe? Y me llamo Sougo —él ignoró la grosería, sentándose frente a él. Puso una caja sobre la mesita de madera.

—Hoy es sábado, Shinji —le informó Gintoki.

Okita rodó los ojos. El mocoso recordaba cosas cuando le convenía, como un adolescente promedio era contestón y tenía opiniones propias, de allí vino el apodo.

—¿Procrastinando a temprana edad? —indagó, burlón.

—Ni siquiera sé que significa eso. ¿No puedes hablar como la gente normal? —Gintoki dejó a un lado su revista, quejándose.

—Significa que eres de esos que espera el domingo por la noche para hacer los deberes.

—¡Mira quién habla! Tu pro... pro... pro-lo-que-sea todo el tiempo. Kagura dice que sus impuestos se desperdician pagándote el sueldo —Gintoki se picaba la nariz.

Okita bufó. Era típico de China hacer semejantes comentarios y encima le pegaba sus hábitos al mocoso.

—Dile que son los mismos impuestos utilizados en comprar su porquería de viejos —«o en pagar los hoteles», pensó— y también son los que permiten que vayas a la escuela —replicó, condescendiente.

¿Y desde cuándo pagaba impuestos esa tarada? A las ranas les saldría pelo si lo hiciera.

—Ahora que caigo en cuenta tu sueles traerle mucho _sukonbu_ a Kagura, dulces o cualquier cosa de comer —dijo Gintoki, pensativo—. Sofa... ¿Acaso eres un _Sugar_ _Daddy_? ¿O _Sukonbu_ _Daddy_?

Por un momento, Okita se quedó tieso en el sofá. Podía ser que siempre pagara la habitación del motel o que últimamente le comprara comida a esa loca con la que sale (hasta ya habían comenzado a tener citas normales donde primero satisfacían sus estómagos y luego la parte sur de sus cuerpos)... pero tampoco era para ostentar ese título. ¿Qué coño le enseñaban hoy en día a los niños en las escuelas?

—¿Si quiera sabes lo que dices, crio? —reaccionó, haciéndose el indiferente— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—En la novela que ve Kagura cuando yo intento dormir por la noche —admitió Gintoki—. Supongo que por esos impuestos que robas compras tantos dulces, ¿no?.

Okita bendijo la ingenuidad del Pequeño Jefe, que se las arreglen China o el cuatro ojos explicándole el real significado de la frase.

—¿Te dejaron solo? —Okita no veía a Kagura ni a Shinpachi en la Yorozuya.

—Dijeron que harían entregas y la vieja me trajo comida —le contestó el niño.

Gintoki tenía un aproximado de siete meses viviendo en la Yorozuya. Hasta donde sabía, la idea de inscribirlo en la escuela después de enseñarle a leer y escribir fue de la señora Otose y Shinpachi, y como cualquier niño promedio, su asignatura favorita era el recreo. China —la misma que machaca el japonés y tiene una ortografía del culo— solía quejarse de que la regañaban porque Gintoki dormía en las clases.

—Bueno, al menos los comeremos nosotros —dijo Okita, abriendo la caja.

Los vistosos dulces de pastelería occidental al instante atrajeron la atención de Gintoki. Okita podría asegurar que los vacíos ojos del niño tenían estrellitas al ver los elaborados cuatro _cupcakes_ —el primero era de chocolate, glaseado de chocolate y una guinda de fresa; el segundo era un red velvet con glaseado de frambuesas y virutas de chocolate blanco; el tercero era de vainilla con una rosa de fondant amarillo brillante y el cuarto era de naranja, frutas confitadas y una lluvia de chispas de chocolate—... ¿Él comenzaba a babear, en serio?

Okita dudaba que antes de llegar a la Yorozuya, el crio hubiese probado algún dulce no local (él mismo no había comido alguno sino mucho tiempo después de llegar a Edo) y la economía de esa China descarada no permitía tales lujos tan seguido.

—El de chocolate es para China —avisó—. Toma cualquiera excepto ese.

Gintoki entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

—Tienen picante, ¿verdad? Yo no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, Soubi.

—Descuida, yo tengo más creatividad para repetir una broma.

—Si tu dices. Allá está la cocina, parate a hacer té si quieres.

Si Shimura estuviese allí lo habría regañado por su falta de modales, supuso Okita. Ni modo, él no quiere comer al seco.

-oOo-

Se las apañaron con lo que quedaba de un carton de leche y Okita lo dividió en dos vasos. En la caja sólo sobraron el cupcake de rosa amarilla y el de chocolate y Gintoki agarrando confianza iba a comerse el primero cuando Okita le palmeó la mano.

—¡Me lo iba a comer!

—No seas glotón, con uno más vas a alimentar a las lombrices.

De seguro China iría por su cabeza si el crío tenía un subidón de azúcar y perdía el apetito por la comida salada.

—No soy glotón, soy un niño en crecimiento y mis lombrices y yo necesitamos azúcar —arguyó Gintoki—. Kagura tiene apartado el suyo y a Shinpachi no le gustan mucho.

—Y yo necesito energía para trabajar. Además, yo los compré —Okita ya iba por el cupcake cuando Gintoki le apartó la mano.

—¿Trabajar flojeando en un banquillo?

—La vida es dura.

Aunque no lo pareciera, a Sougo Okita le gustaban los niños. En su línea de trabajo no lidiaba mucho con ellos pero en sus —legales— días libres de vez en cuando pasaba tiempo con niños y si hay peleas de escarabajos de por medio, le divertía ver sus caras cuando su Sadomaru barría el piso con sus enclenques escarabajos.

Él tenía una hermana menor que era todo para él. Mitsuba era preciosa y gentil, una niña bien portada e inteligente. Por su delicada salud, ella seguía viviendo en Bushuu; él pagaba sus tratamientos y medicinas de su sueldo. Desearía haberla traído con él, lástima que la polución de Edo afectaría sus pulmones. Si por él fuera, la mantendría entre algodones pero sabía que a ella le gustaba la escuela y en Edo podría continuar con su educación ya que en Bushuu sólo hay una escuela templo.

También le preocupaba que Mitsuba se llevara bien con el mocoso mayonesa que Kondo recogió y llevó al dojo de su familia. Él no tenía problema con los niños, pero a Hijikata no lo tragaba y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo. Para rematar, él tendría que aguantarlo cuando Kondo lo traiga a formar parte del Shinsengumi, ya sería el próximo año y tenía suficiente tiempo para planear como hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

En cambio Gintoki se le hacía un niño interesante, incluso le agradaba. Tan cauto, poco acostumbrado a tener personas que se preocupen por él; probablemente habrá visto y oido cosas que a los niños de su edad no les estaba permitido ver y a pesar de que conservaba su aura de inocencia, la vida lo había curtido lo suficiente como para que él tuviese una perspectiva diferente de lo que le rodeaba, dedujo al tomar un sorbo de leche.

—Okita. ¿Te estás cogiendo a Kagura?

Okita se ahogó con la leche y Gintoki lo miró con esos ojos de pescado muerto que ahora parecían analizarlo.

Él no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa (sabiendo que el Pequeño Jefe muchas veces demostró no tener pelos en la lengua) y su relación (para él lo es a estas alturas) con China no era un secreto, ambos eran adultos y no justificaban sus acciones ante nadie. Si, muchos de sus conocidos mutuos tenían sus sospechas, pero nadie tuvo el valor de preguntar de frente y lo tuvo que hacer una criatura que apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

Por supuesto, Okita pudo negarlo o estar a la defensiva diciéndole: «No es asunto tuyo». Sin embargo, cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, lo que salió de su boca fue un:

—Lenguaje, Pequeño Jefe.

—Pareces Shinpachi. Kagura dice que esa palabra es muy normal —. Gintoki rodó los ojos.

— Un consejo gratis. Nunca escuches a China —declaró Okita—, menos cuando anda con la regla.

—Ya lo sé. Como sea, no me has respondido.

—¿Puedo saber que motivos tienes para salir con eso?

Gintoki tomó una bocanada de aire, diciendo:

—En la ropa que Kagura puso a lavar la otra vez había unos bóxers con «S».

Okita sabía a cuáles se refería. Fue una de las tantas veces que pasó la noche con China y lo que menos hicieron fue dormir (él podía decir que están avanando, ella lo dejaba quedarse ahora y antes lo echaba justo al terminar). Cuando por fín había logrado agarrar el sueño, sonó su móvil y tuvo que irse con prisa. Le preguntó a Kagura por su ropa interior y ella dijo que la había tirado a la basura, advirtiéndole que no le deje mierda en su casa.

Ahora tenía como tomarle el pelo a Kagura.

Aunque Okita no sería Okita si se lo ponía fácil al crío.

—A lo mejor es de Shimura.

—Pattsuan usa bóxers a rayas —Okita enarcó una ceja—. Es culpa de Otae, me obligó a lavar con ella la ropa de su casa.

Okita sonrió, Tae Shimura era de cuidado. Él compadecía a Kondo si alguna vez la quinceañera le correspondía y por alguna razón, Okita se imaginó al hormonal vice-comandante de dieciocho años como todo un amo de casa si se quedaba con ella. Claro que para Kondo, eso equivaldría a ganar la lotería.

—Cuando le dije a Kagura que escuché ruidos por la madrugada, ella se puso roja y dijo que eran ratones —prosiguió Gintoki—. Pero yo sé cómo suenan los ratones.

Okita podía controlar sus ganas de reírse. Por mucho que haya visto Gintoki en las calles, aún era un niño inocente.

—Kagura puso un par de trampas antes de ir a dormir. Escuché chillidos y en la mañana le pregunté cuántos atrapó. Ella me dijo que cayó una rata del tamaño de un chihuahua que intentó colarse en la madrugada y la arrojó por la ventana.

«¡Esa perra!», pensó Okita con amargura. La noche siguiente ocurrió una redada y él quería quemar la adrenalina que le quedaba en el cuerpo, así que visitó a China y no encendió la luz, de haberlo hecho su pie no habría sufrido con una trampa para ratones. China se despertó cabreada y lo sermoneó. La muy zorra lo tiró por la ventana de su habitación con todo y zapatos, él tuvo que regresar al cuartel cojeando, apestando a basura y con las ganas. Con razón se negó a dejarlo quedarse cuando Gintoki se quedaba. A él no le sorprendía el sueño ligero del crio y ahora que lo sabía, Okita tenía intención de quedarse más seguido. China tendría que superarlo y el Pequeño Jefe tendría que dormir con tapones.

—También está la vez que Shinpachi me trajo a casa y entró primero —arrugó la nariz—. Salió de allí como si hubiese visto un fantasma y me dijo que volveríamos después. Desayunamos en el bar de la vieja a cuenta de Kagura. Aun no entiendo porque Shinpachi no se acerca al escritorio...

Okita sabía que China y las gafas parlantes sólo eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que Kagura se burlara siempre de él; pero no le hacía gracia que por accidente Shimura haya visto a China montándolo sobre su escritorio porque amaneció de buen humor. Él pretendía ser el único que la viera sin ropa, suficientes moscones le había espantado.

Ahora entendía porque ella se enojó (más), echándole en cara que él tuvo la culpa de que la señora Otose le hubiese cobrado extra en la renta del mes. Y él creyendo que le había bajado el periodo, China no era un reloj suizo con eso.

—Y en el vaso que Kagura tiene en el baño hay dos cepillos de dientes —Gintoki trataba de encontrar minerales en lo profundo de su oido, cavando con el dedo meñique—. Otae dice que en sus revistas eso significaba que la persona va en serio... Porque tu no sólo te estás comiendo el postre antes de la comida, ¿no, Okita?

Okita sintió una oleada de nuevo respeto ante ese niño.

—Cuando te lo propones, puedes ser muy astuto, Pequeño Jefe —reconoció—. ¿Y qué te hizo deducir que se trataba de mí?

—Kagura y tú viven peleando, pero todavía sigues viniendo y pareces conocerla bien —dijo—. Yo no me chupo el dedo, Okita.

Okita se rió. El niñato entrometido le caía muy bien.

—Supongo que esta es la parte donde me dices que si la lastimo, me romperás las piernas.

—Kagura es muy capaz de volverte colador sin mi ayuda —Gintoki lo miró con aburrimiento—. Las cochinadas de los adultos no son asunto mío, no me hagas vomitar la merienda. Sólo... trátala bien, dentro de tus posibilidades, claro. Kagura es buena gente aunque lo único que cocine es arroz con huevo, me haga limpiar la mierda de Sadaharu, se levante de malas y sea una bestia cuando tiene la regla. Ella podría conseguir algo mejor que un ladrón de impuestos si quisiera, pero ella se quedó contigo y parece feliz, tienes trabajo y cabello. Si le vas a poner un anillo alguna vez, esas cosas se consultan primero con Shinpachi y conmigo.

—Yo pensaba en un collar —no pudo evitar decir y Gintoki lo miró sin comprender—. Lo entenderás en algunos años, créeme.

Okita dividió el cupcake de rosa amarilla en dos partes y le dio la más grande a Gintoki. Para él era surreal como ese niño lo encaró a su burda manera, dándole su aprobación. Okita vislumbró vulnerabilidad escondida en sus palabras, como si temiera ser alejado de la única familia (disfuncional, pero familia al fin) que conocía. Gintoki no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos y probablemente no lo sería en mucho tiempo, los dos tenían eso en común.

—Gin. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cierres la puerta porque los insectos se meterán?

Kagura entró arrastrando los pies.

—Oh. Ya entró una pulga cruzada con chihuahua —ella miró furiosa a Okita.

—Hola a ti también, China.

—Vete.

Gintoki y Okita se miraron pensando lo mismo: «Ya le vino».

—Tu siempre tan amable —dijo Okita, sarcástico.

—La pulga habla, Gin —Kagura lo ignoró—. Llevémosla a la tele y ganemos plata.

—Mejor comete el _cupcake,_ no eres tu cuando te llega la regla —sugirió Okita, imperturbable.

Kagura lo masacró con la mirada, pero sacó el _cupcake_ de la caja y se lo comió en dos sentadas.

—¿Está bueno, verdad?

De repente, Kagura tenía la cara verde y se tocaba el estómago.

—¡Cabrón, me envenenaste!

—Ya deja el drama, sólo es laxante.

—¡Te voy a arrancar las bolas de cuajo y se las daré a Sadaharu, luego te descuartizaré y alimentaré a las palomas del parque con tu pellejo! —gritó ella, pero se dobló de dolor— ¡Después de que salga del baño!

Y se dio la vuelta hasta el baño, cerrando de un portazo.

—Cortaron el agua —dijo Gintoki.

—Precisamente sabía que Kabuki no tendría servicio de agua hoy, Pequeño Jefe —sonrió Sougo.

—Ah, se acabó el papel —recordó Gintoki cuando escuchó a Kagura maldecir.

Okita se carcajeó de lo lindo. Eso le pasaba a China por ponerle trampas.

—¡Gin, tráeme uno de los tobos que Shinpachi dejó llenos! —rogó Kagura.

—Ella comerá flores, pero huele a mierda —él se quejó— y yo no quiero acercarme. Ahorita soy uno con el universo.

Sougo Okita rio esa tarde como nunca había reído en mucho tiempo, acaba de identificar a un colega sádico después de todo.

* * *

LOL Franny me mató de risa en facebook, Sougo es el Sukonbu Daddy de Kagura xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Título** : Consumir plátanos no sólo servía para tener potasio en el organismo.

 **Personajes** : Sougo Okita, Kanna, Kagura, Gintoki Sakata, Shinpachi Shimura y Tae Shimura.

 **Rated** : T.

 **Advertencias** : OOC, incoherencias, AU, Spoilers del episodio 674.

 **Género** : Humor, parody.

 **Resumen** : Kagura y su manía de tragar cualquier cosa terminó con efectos inesperados.

 **N/A:** Yorozuya Gura-chan 3 featuring Kanna. Ésta es una de mis dos ideas con esta adorable niña que está de moda dentro de esta serie... aunque para cuando publique la siguiente yo sea como Zura con el Famicon cuando hay consolas mucho más avanzadas en la actualidad xD.

Según Gintama Wiki, el cabello de Kanna es marrón claro (una página editable la modifica cualquiera xD) y en los fanarts es pelirroja/cabello naranja. Hasta que no haya coloreado oficial, mi headcanon para este fic es Kanna cabello naranja y ojos azules como mami.

* * *

Sougo Okita debería estar acostumbrado a todo tipo de rarezas considerando a la gente excéntrica que frecuenta, también él mismo no se consideraba convencional.

Debería. Así, en forma condicional.

Para alguien de estómago sensible la vista de un pie pequeño saliendo de una boca (y el consiguiente vómito que duró lo que a él le parecieron horas) generaba un sentimiento de empatía traducido en expulsar todo lo que la persona comió en el día y uno que otro órgano. Sin embargo, quizá el Pequeño Jefe no era propenso a vomitar cuando lo hacía otro, pero aún así corrió a esconderse detrás de un arbusto del patio de la residencia Shimura —un _dojo_ llamado Koudokan que pareció haber visto mejores días alguna vez—. Okita supuso que él aún estaría asustado por esa película de terror de la terrorífica niña saliendo de la televisión al punto de entrar al cuarto y dormir en medio de China y él porque «Sadaharu se meó en su _futon_ y a él no le gusta meterse en el closet».

En otro momento le tomaría el pelo, pero estaba ocupado mirando el grotesco espectáculo de China pujando por la boca para sacar lo que fuera que se le metió.

—Con razón la bola de pelos vive en el veterinario. Lo último que se tragó fue una muñeca inflable, ¿no? —dijo Okita en tono neutro—. Es obvio que la dueña le pegó sus mañas.

China estaba ocupada siendo más ruidosa que de costumbre al vomitar con manos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo (a él le gustaba más China ruidosa y a gatas sin ropa y en un lugar alejado), sino lo llamaría de todo menos bonito.

—¿Fuiste un Namek en una vida pasada o qué?

El bultito que expulsó Kagura tenía forma de un bebé de ojos azules, cabello naranja y pulmones de miedo.

Insólito.

—Tú eras mi único referente femenino, Kagura —el tono de Otae era una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

Okita se distrajo por un momento viendo una cabeza plateada se asomaba entre los arbustos y con cautela, Gintoki volvió junto a los demás.

—¡Ka-Kagura! ¿Te encuentras bien? —graznó un estupefacto Shinpachi.

Kagura se concentraba en recuperar el aire de sus pulmones para responder.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo una cigüeña podía cargar con un bebé cuando el bebé pesa más —Gintoki miraba impresionado a la niña—. Aún no entiendo como mierda Burro y la dragona tuvieron hijos. ¡Lo de los pájaros y las abejas es una chorrada!

—¡No seas grosero, Gin! —Shinpachi no estaba tan traumado como para olvidar reprenderlo por una palabrota.

—Cállate, Pattsuan —Okita notó como Gintoki rodó los ojos—. Ambos sabemos que ellos cogen como unos putos conejos y debimos esperar esto, pero... ¿las mujeres no parían por otro agujero?

—¡Los niños no tienen edad para pensar en esas cosas! —chilló Shinpachi. Okita recordaba a China comentar que estaba segura de que la manguera del Cuatro Ojos no había regado ninguna flor a su edad. Él concordaba al escuchar la mojigata declaración.

Él vio a Otae darle un coscorrón a Gintoki en la cabeza.

—¿Es una cosa Yato? —el Pequeño Jefe no parecía afectado por el golpe... o al menos eso aparentaba porque el chichón era notorio—. ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?

Okita se hacía la misma pregunta. No estaría de más tener a la mano la linternita que usaban los Hombres de Negro y borrar lo que vio. Aún así, dijo:

—Debemos llevarte al veterinario a ver que te recetan.

Kagura le tiró una piedra en la cara.

-oOo-

Como toda pareja estable (al menos Okita consideraba que lo eran y ya le había alejado pretendientes a Kagura como la —según China— sádica mierdita posesiva que él era), eran propensos a tener accidentes con los profilácticos y las contadas veces que China se veía obligada a tomar la «Píldora del Día Después», ella le echaba la culpa por sufrir los efectos secundarios. Por fortuna, ese tipo de accidentes no había sucedido en bastante tiempo.

Lo triste es la abstinencia. Hacía un mes que nada de nada por estar (para variar) trabajando para capturar terroristas y el papeleo era un fastidio total, pero ya era hora de hacerlo. Aunque, para si mismo admitía que no sólo le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus partes del cuerpo fusionadas con las de China o peleando con ella. China hasta era casi amable cuando no estaba a la defensiva y a su modo, era una buena mujer, una fiera leona protectora cuando alguien se metía con los suyos .

Él nunca le diría algo semejante a la cara, no iba a subirle la autoestima de gratis.

Sin embargo, China se comió un plátano que no era el suyo.

De hecho, ella se comió un racimo entero que venía con «cajita feliz». Algunos componentes de esa fruta (que de paso, no era terrícola) aceleraban la concepción sin necesidad de que la afectada —porque los estudios decían que los efectos sólo afectaban a las especies femeninas que pasaron por la pubertad— hubiese tenido contacto sexual o intercambiado fluidos por un beso. Al menos eso fue lo que el médico explicó cuando Okita se hartó de los tecnicismos... apuntándole con su Kiku Ichimonji RX-18 después de que le hicieran un lavado de estómago a China y chequearan a la bebé.

Dos días después, China y Mini China seguían en el Hospital General de Edo, en una habitación pública donde ella sólo era la única ocupante. Las cestas de «recupérate pronto» llenas de fruta y comida, las cestas de pañales y fórmula (cortesía de la Princesa Soyo) y arreglos florales demostraban la facilidad que Kagura tenía con la gente, porque de algún modo la noticia del parto _express_ se regó por la ciudad y Okita ha tenido que correr a los reporteros disparándoles con su _bazooka_.

La niña apenas tenía dos días y se veía como si tuviese dos meses. Todavía no había sido registrada y tampoco tenía nombre. Al nacer sin cordón umbilical necesitaba nutrientes y las enfermeras tuvieron que darle biberones porque China después del lavado de estómago no estaba en capacidad de amamantar y ya cuando le tocó hacerlo, la criatura vomitó el trago de leche materna a la primera chupada, demostrando lo mucho que la odiaba. Okita no la culpaba, quizá el sukonbu que comía la madre no era igual de sabroso para la hija.

—Al menos tus melones no digievolucionarán a papayas —había intentado consolarla Okita.

El aura deprimida de Kagura había hecho que la chica Shimura se tronara los nudillos y los lentes junto con el Pequeño Jefe lo miraran, juzgándolo y condenándolo. Ahí fue que él supo lo que era la Depresión Post-Parto.

China mínimo lo golpearía por hacer un comentario como ese, en circunstancias normales.

La cría se alimentaba de su tercer biberón y las únicas visitas eran Gintoki y él. Los Shimura vendrían en un rato por ropa y el Pequeño Jefe se entretenía comiendo una bolsa de galletas saladas como si tuviese días sin probar bocado.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío, Gin! —chilló Kagura.

—¡Tú no has tenido que evitar tragar materia oscura por días! —protestó Gintoki y Okita entendió porque asaltó una cesta—. Delante del huevo carbonizado, la comida de hospital es un platillo digno de la final de _Masterchef_. ¿De verdad piensas que quiero terminar haciéndote compañía en la camilla de al lado?

—Oh... ¿Intentas decirme que ya extrañas el arroz con huevo? —Kagura sonrió, complacida.

—Con la vieja llevándose a Tama y a Catherine a un balneario, prefiero comer cualquier cosa a la comida de Otae —Gintoki dijo, brusco.

Okita sabía a estas alturas que esa era la manera del niño de demostrar preocupación. Pero él tenía razón, la cocina de Tae Shimura era famosa por hospitalizar personas o dejarlas amnésicas; suficiente tuvo lidiando con Kondo. Su vice-comandante huyó y él terminó encontrándolo trabajando en una fábrica de bombas con forma de Justaway.

—¡Mi arroz con huevo es un plato _masterchef_ , no cualquier cosa! —exclamó Kagura— ¡Y es de mala educación comer cosas ajenas sin permiso!

—Tu no pediste permiso y por eso terminaste aquí —Gintoki se picaba la nariz—. Creo que lo tuyo es cultivo endógeno.

— _Touché_ —murmuró Okita. Kagura lo miró con enojo, exigiendo:

—Cierra la boca, Sádico.

—El crío tiene un punto. ¿Cerrarás la Yorozuya para cultivar plátanos? Y hablando de eso, Platanito todavía tiene hambre. Se nota que sacó tu pozo sin fondo —Okita ignoró a Kagura, viendo con leve fascinación como la bebé chupaba con desesperación el vacío biberón, esperando sacarle algo más.

—¡Deja en paz a Sadaharu 29! —China se quejó, añadiendo con orgullo maternal— ¡Es el plátano más bonito que he cosechado!

Okita rodó los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo estaban haciendo un comercial?

—Insensible —Kagura lo miró con desdén.

Él tomaba con recelo los continuos cambios de humor de China, quién aceptó como si nada su nueva condición de madre. El primer día ella le sonrió; por supuesto ella le sonreía con burla o desafío, no tan... genuina y Okita se preguntó si no estaba en un fanfic con China fuera de personaje.

—¿Cuándo le pondrán nombre? —preguntó Gintoki— La confundirán si la siguen llamando como les da la gana.

—Eso es cosa de China.

—Pero tu eres el novio de Kagura. ¿O es que vas a escaquearte?

Novio.

Al decir verdad, esa palabra sonaba a... estabilidad. Ellos nunca le pusieron una etiqueta a lo que tenían y no se preocuparon por hacerlo.

—China parió repentinamente sin colaboración ajena. Eso es digno de llevarse a la televisión —le recordó Okita.

—Es tú culpa que la Gran Gura haya tenido a Sadaharu 29 —Kagura dijo con petulancia.

—Desde hace un mes mi ADN y mi plátano ho han tenido contacto con el universo escondido bajo tu bosque —él contestó, nada impresionado.

Escuchó un «¡puaj!» del Pequeño Jefe. Dentro de varios años ese niño cambiará de opinión.

—Kondo los llevó al _Dojo_ —admitió Kagura—. La Jefa iba a tirarlos a la basura y botar comida es un desperdicio, sí. Gura no podía permitirlo.

—Y tú siempre tan altruista —sarcasmo goteaba de su voz—. Deja de hablar de ti misma en tercera persona, quiero creer que tienes un poco de madurez mental para no hacerlo y yo no tengo nada que ver, ya está claro —concluyó Okita.

—Te equivocas, Sádico —Kagura lo miró con ojos entrecerrados—. Tú eres el poli mandamás, el que los mangonea, ¿no? ¿Quién se encarga de firmar para que le paguen al gorila por robar impuestos con los cuales compró plátanos? Tú eres responsable y como indirectamente la Gran Gura es mami por tu causa, te jodes y me ayudas a darle comida.

La réplica que él tenía a la retorcida lógica de China se le atoró en la punta de la lengua cuando de repente tenía las manos llenas de una bebé y un biberón. Ella dijo que iría al baño y Gintoki comía un trozo de pan, pero esta vez si se molestaba en masticar más despacio.

Él no cargaba a un bebé desde Mitsuba, pero aún recordaba como agarrar uno y por si acaso la acunó con cuidado (debe ser por su genética que la cría sobrevivió del golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando China la vomitó). También era su primera vez cargando a Platanito, procurando mirarla de lejos y a veces tenía sentimientos encontrados. Cualquier otro hombre hubiese pensado que tenía una bonita cornamenta en la frente, pero a él le tocó estar presente en el parto _express_.

Sin embargo, a Mini China le importaba un carajo que esté filosofando en su mente, ella se entretenía sin ningún empacho usando sus pulmones para exigir comida y... ¿acaso acababa de escuchar un «aru» en cada lloro?

—Oye, no siempre vas a obtener las cosas al momento con berrinches —él regañó a la bebé con tono neutral—. Además llorando te vas a poner más fea.

—Souichirou, como que te has pasado —comentó el Pequeño Jefe.

Sin embargo, la niña se calmó considerablemente. Ella miró a Okita con sus grandes ojos azul eléctrico anegados en lágrimas y nariz roja.

—Al final si tenías botón de apagado y no eras como el conejo de las baterías —la niña sonrió como si hubiese entendido—. Oye, ¿tengo cara de payaso?

La niña gorjeó, contenta. Gintoki se acercó, asomándose a ver la escena.

—Le caes bien, Sofa. ¡Auch...! —Gintoki gritó cuando la niña alzó un brazo y le tomó un mechón de cabello, que Okita notó que ya le tocaba ser cortado. Mantener rizos era todo un trabajo—. ¡No quiero ser calvo como el papá de Kagura, aún soy un niño...! ¡Suéltame, suéltame...!

Esa niña era una réplica de China, pensaba él, arreglándoselas para que la mocosa no dejara calvo al Pequeño Jefe al darle de comer.

La niña comía con avidez, aunque aparentemente rellenó el hueco que le quedaba porque no chilló más y él le estaba sacando los gases cuando Kagura volvió a la habitación.

—Al menos sirves para algo —Kagura lo miró con ojos brillantes y de nuevo Okita se preguntó quién era esa impostora.

—Solía cuidar de mi hermana menor.

—Eres de esos con complejo de hermana, me imagino.

Ambos se miraron y Gintoki —niño inteligente— presentiría que sobraba y antes de irse, con la confianza que le llevó más de diez meses adquirir, pidió:

—Soubi, quiero una leche de fresa de la máquina. Dame plata.

—Bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Como él seguía cargando a la bebé, Gintoki metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo y tomó las monedas sueltas, yéndose a satisfacer su antojo. Okita sabía que no vería de nuevo lo que sobre.

Se quedaron solos y Platanito eructó, rompiendo el silencio.

—Eso lo sacó de ti —comentó Okita.

—Sadaharu 29 es una buena niña —bufó Kagura, hablándole a su hija—: Mami no va a dejar que el sádico imbécil se meta contigo. ¡Y no le digas Platanito! ¿Quieres que le hagan _bullpen_ , bastardo?

—Se dice _bullying_ , estúpida —suspiró—. Ponle otro nombre, ella no es un perro... pero su mierda apesta igual a la de uno —arrugó la nariz y la niña balbuceaba, alegre.

Esa mocosa sería un terremoto.

—¿Cómo mierda se cambia un pañal? —se preguntó Kagura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te invito a leer las instrucciones de un paquete —él intentaba escaquearse. La enfermera era la que hacía el trabajo sucio.

—Los hombres son tan cobardes cuando ven mierda —China rodó los ojos.

—Observa y aprende, China. No pienso repetir —él aceptó su desafío.

La Princesa Soyo fue muy considerada al dotar a su mejor amiga de los nada baratos productos de bebé. Los pañales desechables eran un buen invento, bastantes pañales de tela lavó alguna vez y no estaba inclinado a revivir la experiencia.

El Pequeño Jefe y Shimura los encontró a él limpiándole el trasero a la mocosa y a Kagura tomando nota.

Cuando Shimura la cargó intentando dormirla, ella le quitó los lentes y se reía. Traviesa, pero lo suficientemente razonable como para intuir que Tae era de cuidado, se quedó quieta con ella, aunque tardó mucho en dormir.

-oOo-

Sentía que fue manipulado por un par de grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

Kanna Okita fue el nombre puesto en el certificado de nacimiento luego de que Shinpachi les plantara carácter arguyendo que no permitiría que molestaran a la niña con su elección de nombres. China eligió el nombre, siguiendo la curiosa tradición de los nombres con la letra occidental «K», como toda su familia.

Que el apellido Okita fuera añadido aunque él no colaboró para concebir a la cria significaba ser responsable de ella hasta que sea mayor. La parte profunda de su conciencia lo atormentaba con imágenes de Kanna alimentándose de la comida de Sadaharu y en un impulso le dio su nombre.

Mitsuba adoraría a su sobrina postiza. Al menos reaccionaría mejor que Umibouzu cuando lo supo, les costó convencer al viejo calvo que el _orochi_ entre sus piernas no es culpable, sino un plátano genuino.

Kanna era como el bebé promedio con ciclo repetitivo normal: comía, dormía, cagaba, meaba, comía. También berreaba de madrugada (una vez despertó a toda la calle) y más ahora que le estaban saliéndole los dientes y se metía todo a la boca. Según Gintoki, las veces que él se quedaba en la Yorouya durmieron un poco; Kanna agarraba el sueño cuando él la cargaba y China lo acusó de que la cría tuviera papitis.

-oOo-

Kanna crecía rápido. El médico lo atribuyó a los efectos secundarios del plátano. A los seis meses aparentaba un año y hablaba con fluidez, disfrutaba ver a Okita desplumando niños con los escarabajos y juntos le hacían bromas a la gente. A diferencia de su madre, a ella no le gustaba el arroz con huevo, ni el sukonbu.

La relación de Okita y Kagura era fuerte, aunque ninguno quería casarse.

Al primer año de vida, Kanna aparentaba tres y hablaba con fluidez (a veces se le escapaba uno que otro «aru», pero no masacraba el japonés). Ella era muy despierta, y los tomó fuera de base al preguntar:

—Mami, ¿por qué no me parezco a papi?

Ambos no iban a mentirle y le explicaron la versión no gráfica de su nacimiento. Kagura se ahogó con una tira de _sukonbu_ cuando su hija preguntó si todos los bebés venían por comer plátanos y Okita no quería dar la charla tan pronto.

Al segundo año de vida, Kanna se veía de cinco a seis años. Como su mamá vestía un _cheongsam_ rojo y botas negras y se divertía jugando en el parque con Sadaharu ante los ojos vigilantes de un Gintoki ya de diez años. Okita patrullaba por la zona y eso no impidió que fuera hacia ellos.

Era la primera vez que al verlo, Kanna no se colgaba a su pierna como un koala diciendo «¡Cárgame, papi!». Okita apretó los puños al ver a la niña cruzando palabra con una indeseable sanguijuela llena de mocos y gérmenes. Allí cayó en cuenta que Kanna crecía demasiado rápido y ya para cuando se entere, en lugar de un «te quiero, papi» iba a recibir un «eres molesto, viejo».

—¿Por qué sacaste la _bazooka_?

—Veo una peste cerca de Kanna.

Ahora él entendía a Matsudaira con su hija.

—Souichirou... —suspiró Gintoki.

—Es Sougo 13 —corrigió, poniéndose lentes de sol.

—Pero si sólo hablan, deja el drama —Gintoki lo miró con fastidio—. Rayos, yo no soy el personaje serio. Eso es con Shinpachi.

—Espera a que tengas hijos —le dijo—. Pero tampoco los tengas tan joven o que mojes sin cuidarte. Aunque si es con un hombre, igual cuídate porque...

—No escuché nada —Gintoki tenía pena ajena y más cuando la gente huía espantada con la cara de maniaco de Okita.

Okita apenas le prestó atención, finalmente disparando...

-oOo-

La nube de polvo se dispersó, tanto Okita como el resto de sus subordinados tenían afros y estaban cubiertos de plastas extrañas. Lo único que él recordaba fue entrar al patio de la casa Shimura, un racimo de plátanos que aterrizó en el suelo y una explosión.

Más tarde, Sougo Okita se enteraría de que Tae Shimura vio las noticias de la circulación de plátanos provenientes del Planeta Hamek que estaban prohibidos para el consumo terrícola y que Sanidad con ayuda del Shinsengumi estaban confiscándolos.

Kondo le dijo desesperado que le envió un racimo a Otae y que China estaba allí cuando lo recibió. En serio, ¿Quién cortejaba a una chica con plátanos? Kondo debería desengancharse de esos videojuegos de citas. Él por alguna razón visualizó un universo alterno y decidió que fue mejor que el racimo aterrizara en patio minado.

Él no estaba preparado para la montaña rusa de la paternidad.

* * *

 **EDIT: Aun buscando errores gramáticales y de tiempos verbales. Cambié el título a este fanfic, ya que son historias autoconclusivas que tienen su propio tema (23/03/2018)**


	4. 4 Trapitos y renta atrasada

**Hace un tiempo no publico nada, aquí está algo. La próxima vez escribiré algo más decente.**

* * *

 **Título:** Trapitos y renta atrasada.

 **Resumen:** Okita no quiere pestes, en la Yorozuya Gura-chan no hay remilgos cuando se trata de pagar la renta y Gintoki no es bueno expresándose.

* * *

—¿China? ¿Shimura? ¿Pequeño Jefe?

Okita no se molestó en forzar la cerradura sabiendo que esa puerta vive abierta y los integrantes de ese apartamento no tienen nociones básicas de seguridad.

—Muévete ya.

—Tú no me das ordenes —rezongaron.

—Lo haré pronto. Descuida —contestó, rodando los ojos.

Okita arrastraba al paquete hasta la sala de China. Brevemente miró a Sadaharu dormitar en el piso y se detuvo en seco, diciendo:

—Unos lentes con trenzas y un mal _cosplay_ del Guasón. Creí que _halloween_ había pasado ya.

China tenía kilos de maquillaje en el rostro. Su cara estaba blanca, el delineador marcaba todo menos la raya del ojo y parecía tener hematomas en ambos —valga la redundancia— ojos. De seguro se gastó el labial en una sola sentada, encima estaba en bata y no estaba lista todavía.

—Kagura practicaba lo que vio en las clases de maquillaje a las que fue con mi hermana —quizá Shimura sintió la necesidad de decir algo, a pesar de estar incómodo de que lo vieran en un _kimono_ amarillo de mujer y trenzas.

—Con China fueron dinero perdido.

—Pachi, deja de chismosear. ¿Y tú qué mierda haces aquí, Sadico? —lo saludó Kagura.

—Después me cuentas quien te hizo esa mala cirugía. Mientras te dejo a este mocoso mientras patrullo.

—¿Qué mocoso?

—Idiokata aquí presente.

Por primera vez, los integrantes de la Yorozuya repararon en la otra persona. Aunque tenía el largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, los furiosos azules ojos y el ceño fruncido era suficiente para identificarlo como un niño de la edad de Gintoki.

—Es Hijikata, estúpido. Toushiro Hijikata.

Shinpachi —como buen anfitrión— en tiempo record ya había preparado té para acompañar el milagrosamente lleno cuenco lleno de galletas que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala.

—No sabía que fuiste tan precoz para llenarle el tanque a una mujer y ahora que tienes que comerte el marrón te escaqueas. Eres de lo peor -aru —Kagura habló tan rápido que su acento fue evidente.

El crío habló por primera vez, espetando:

—Señora, tener a ese imbécil sería lo peor que me pase en la vida.

—Yo no soy tan vieja, Toushi —Kagura tenía cara de asesina serial.

—No me llames Toushi —respondió el niño.

—Y tú no me llames «señora». Para la próxima dirígete ante mí como «Reina del Distrito Kabuki».

Hijikata resopló, Okita suspiró y Shinpachi se palmeó la frente con pena ajena de esas prioridades mal establecidas.

—Un hijo mío sería adorable, no un renacuajo desagradable y grosero —bufó Okita. Hijikata chasqueó—. ¿Quieres que hagamos la prueba y veamos los resultados dentro de nueve meses?

Shinpachi y Hijikata se ahogaron con el té.

—Ni de broma —lo cortó Kagura—. Además, búscale guardería, dale un videojuego o mételo en beisbol si quieres quitártelo de encima.

—¿Ustedes no hacen de todo? Sí aceptan no los arrestaré por publicidad engañosa —propuso Okita, masticando.

—Aquí no fiamos, saca el efectivo —dijo Kagura.

—Puedo pagarte en especie más tarde, cuando te limpies la cara y...

—¡Hay un niño aquí! —Shinpachi gritó.

Por supuesto, no le prestaron atención.

—Que no te engañe su apariencia, Shimura. Él es una espina en el culo.

—¡Mira quién habla, capullo!

—Más respeto a tus mayores, mocoso —lo regañó Okita.

—Que te den, Sougo —bufó el niño, tomándose la libertad de tutearlo.

—Es el retoño de Kondo —dijo Okita.

Shinpachi lo miró horrorizado, seguramente ya pensando en alejar a su hermana de ese chiflado pretendiente.

—Pattsuan. Con esa cara es imposible que el mocoso haya salido de las pelotas del gorila. Ni que fuese precoz o un _play ball_ , sólo es un acosador —Kagura lo tranquilizó.

Okita supuso que Kagura quería decir _playboy_. Shimura lo acaba de confirmar cuando la corrigió y ambos se pusieron a discutir cuando él la reprendió con un «lenguaje».

—Kondo lo acogió en el dojo de nuestro pueblo —Okita aclaró, indiferente. En serio, Kondo no podía dejar de ir tras la chica Shimura (y regresar con las tablas en la cabeza), él ahora debía cargar con el pequeño demonio—. Pero ya dejemos el tema, paso a recogerlo después.

—¿Si acabas de escucharnos decir que no podemos, cierto? —preguntó Kagura con sarcasmo.

—Puede jugar con el Pequeño Jefe o algo —sugirió Okita, restándole importancia—. Y... ¿dónde está él? ¿Aún en la escuela?

—Probablemente lo volvieron a castigar con esos amigos suyos —Kagura se encogió de hombros—. Ya llegará.

En más de once meses, el Pequeño Jefe se las arregló para ser expulsado de su escuela anterior (por un incidente con alumnos mayores) y entrar en otra escuela templo que tenía _dojo_.

De algún modo —a pesar de la prohibición de las espadas después de la invasión Amanto—, enseñar _kendo_ era permitido en Shoka Sonjuku. Okita le encargó hacía algún tiempo a Yamazaki la tarea de investigar a Shouyou Yoshida, el actual maestro de Gintoki y la búsqueda de Zaki arrojó que —aparentemente— Yoshida no tenía nada que ocultar.

Okita escuchó la puerta abrirse y el sonido de pasos en el piso de madera. Hablando del crío...

—Ya llegué —Gintoki arrojó los cuadernos en el mueble y su mirada plana se detuvo en Kagura, diciendo— Kagura, ¿Conseguiste empleo en el restaurante del payaso de amarillo y rojo?

Okita rió. ¡Cómo le agradaba el crío!

—¡Cállate, niñato! O si no la próxima vez te pondré un kimono rosa y coletas a los lados para que nos ayudes a ganar lo de la renta.

—¡Nunca! —Gintoki la miró espantado y Okita supuso que él se estaba imaginando con semejantes fachas. Hasta él admitía que el resultado sería muy bizarro.

Él no fue el único atreviéndose a visualizarlo. La peste apenas aguantaba las ganas de reírse y Gintoki se percató de las visitas, preguntando:

—Souichirou. ¿Éso que trajiste es un trapito?

Sougo Okita se carcajeó con ganas. De verdad, Gintoki era muy divertido. Sin embargo, Hijikata no tenía la misma opinión. Aparentemente venir del campo y su corta edad no fueron impedimentos para entender el léxico de la selva de concreto porque su reacción fue agarrar el (vacío) cuenco de galletas y estampárselo en la cara a Gintoki.

Shimura se congeló y China murmuró un «él se lo buscó».

Vaya niños precoces.

-oOo-

Gintoki juraba que ese mocoso le movió de sitio la nariz. Si no hubiese sido por Shinpachi, él lo deja calvo en el sitio.

Takasugi fijo se burlaría de él si lo viera, ambos pelearían y al final el Maestro Shouyou los detendría con sus infames coscorrones, mandándolos a trapear la escuela.

Zura le hubiese contestado un: «No es trapito, es Katsura», seguramente.

Quizá si fue un poco ácido, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta. Shinpachi amenazó con dejar de comprarle la _Jump_ si no se disculpaba y él no quería perder una de sus pocas diversiones. De la nada se preguntó (no por primera vez) cómo rellenarían el espacio que quedó con Gintaman mudándose de revista.

Uno nunca sabe.

Antes de que Kagura y Shinpachi fueran a ganar lo de la renta, Otae llegó, demostrando que si aprovechó el curso de maquillaje y supo arreglar el desastre de Kagura. Su intento de guardiana al final parecía salida de las revistas que Tae leía, más con ese vestido rojo enseñando mucha pierna. Los ojos de Sofa no sabían donde detenerse y él imaginó que Kagura no dormiría en casa por la noche.

Horror. Adultos y sus instintos...

En fin, ese no era su problema.

Ahora Otae los cuidaba... aunque en este momento estaba ocupada moliendo a golpes al gorila en calzones del Shinsengumi, quien apareció encaramado en un poste pidiéndole una cita a Otae.

Por fortuna, Shinpachi dejó cena hecha y como cosa rara era comida occidental. Él estaba sentado frente a... ya se le olvidó el nombre del niño ese, quien lo miraba como si quisiera estrangularlo.

—Oye… —Gintoki esperaba que le naciera del corazón una disculpa, pero en lugar de eso pidió— ¿me pasas la salsa de tomate?

El crío lo ignoró, apoderándose de la botella de mayonesa.

—Oye —volvió a decir. De nuevo, ¿cómo se llamaba ese niño?—. ¡Oogushi!

Ese era el nombre, ¿no?

Oogushi apretaba la botella y un montón de mayonesa cubría la pasta. Asqueroso.

Ni Sadaharu comería esa porquería. Ahora él ya nunca podría comer mayonesa.

De verdad, gracias, Oogushi.

—¡Es Hijikata, pedazo de imbécil!

—Da igual. Pásame la salsa.

—Agárrala tu, subnormal.

Genial. No se necesitaba gran cosa para que Oogushi llegue al cien por ciento, pensó Gintoki, irónico.

—Me estás costando la _Jump_ semanal, Oogushi. Colabora mientras estoy siendo amable contigo, ¿quieres? —Gintoki decidió apelar a la sinceridad.

—No me importa. Prefiero la _Magazine_ —contestó Hijikata con la boca llena.

A la mierda disculparse. Menos después de escuchar esa blasfemia.

Ridículo.

Ni modo, él siempre puede discutir con Kagura o con Souichirou para que le compren la Jump.

* * *

 **Yep, una referencia al webcomic/anime Mob Psycho 100 si la captaron.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
